


Pool Getaway

by tigerxbutterfly



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn Without Plot, plot without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerxbutterfly/pseuds/tigerxbutterfly
Summary: It was one of those days again when Saga's tweet really gets to Tora.





	Pool Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I wasn't able to resist my ToSa muse when I saw a picture of Saga that the devil himself posted in Twitter recently. Yes, the one where he gloriously revealed his hot torso (and let's not miss those fine abs lines) and all I could think about was Tora's tongue running through those lines. Oh, and I'm still rusty at writing smut so go easy on me please! Anyway, enjoy!

“I see what you did there.”

Saga stopped on his tracks when he heard his boyfriend speak, sitting on one of the recliners beside the pool. He just got out the pool and put on his robe when Tora uttered the words. Although it was already summer in Japan, the night air was still cool and getting out of the pool just made it even cooler. The bassist quirked an eyebrow in bewilderment as he approached his long-time lover.

“Huh?”

The tattooed guitarist turned his head to look up at his still drenched boyfriend, an amused smile gracing his lips as his hand played with the phone he was holding, throwing up and catching it simultaneously.

“Your phone was going wild with sounds so I checked, turned out that your fans were going crazy…” He stopped playing with the device and unlocked the phone before showing the picture on the screen.

The bassist ducked a bit so he could fully see what the picture was. It was a picture that he posted just several minutes ago in Twitter, the one where he was reclining on a recliner with only wearing a dark robe and exposing his torso. He laughed as he pulled back, making his lover even more amused. Saga smiled and put an arm on Tora’s shoulder.

“Hey, I only wanted to know if it worked or not. Turns out there are many fans who reacted to it.” He explained with amusement in his voice.

“Well, you sure did make them wild.” Tora responded, still in humor as he put down the phone on the table. “What got you into it, anyway?”

“I was inspired by us in a pool now? And yeah, I wanted to show some spoilers from our photo shoot.” Saga answered as he put his other arm on the guitarist’s shoulder.

They were indeed in an open door swimming pool. They were on a getaway now that their two-man tour was finally over. It had been the lovers’ plan to get out of the city after the tour, just the two of them and getting time to themselves before going back to their respective duties. They decided to go to a mountain resort where it was not so hot with a private pool.

“Hmm…” Tora circled his arms around the bassist’s slender hips and looked up to him. “I wonder if there were many people getting horny just looking at you like that… because I did.”

The bassist snorted. “You couldn’t even wait until we get home.”

“I couldn’t help it.” The guitarist defended with a shrug. “I’m sure they’re all drooling over it now, fantasizing what they want to do to this beautiful body…” He said as his fingers started to trace the bassist’s torso, watching the muscles clenching. “Wishing that it was theirs… and getting off from it…”

Saga smirked as he heard the voice fading away by the end. He moved his hand to caress Tora’s hair through his fingers.

“Jealous much?” He said smugly.

The tattooed guitarist just smirked back. “Why should I?”

“Because this is a part of your property and I know how possessive you can be sometimes… which I like.”

“You got a point there. But really I’m not jealous because I’ve known for a long time how you’re not so greedy with your body. Though that is not the right reason.”

“Oh yeah? Then what is?”

Tora’s smirked turned into a sly smile when he pulled the other closer to him. “They can stare… drool… and fantasize about it but I’m…” He started to caress the bassist’s torso sensually. “The only one who can touch it…” He then licked the semi-six packs lines from down to up. “Lick it…” Finally ended his teasing by giving smooches while his hands played with the nipples. “And play with it.”

The guitarist felt the younger man shivering under his ministrations, making him smirk in victory. “Because this body is mine.”He said as he emphasized his words with a lick to the bassist’s navel.

Saga gasped as he felt it. “Yes! Oh God… I’m all yours, Tora.” He said breathlessly.

The guitarist’s smirk went even wider when he undid the belt and continue to pull Saga out of his swimming trunks, happy at seeing the aroused flesh between the bassist’s legs. He bent a little and licked and sucked on the younger man’s crotch. Taking his time as Saga was already a mess of low mewls, feeling the pleasure build up in his entire body.

Tora continued his ministrations lower, sucking on the balls, purposely ignoring his lover’s cock and licked the other side of the man’s crotch. He wanted to laugh at the frustrated groan his lover had given, assuming the cause of ignoring the part where he needed the most attention. Having mercy on the slender bassist, Tora finally gave a few lickings on the head before sucking on it completely.

The bassist gasped and arched his back at the contact, clenching Tora’s shoulder as the electricity through his spine sent the pleasure straight to the pit of his stomach. His moans became louder and uncontrollable when the guitarist lapped his tongue from the root to the tip. He could feel the pressure on his stomach started to coil and he knew he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Fuck, Tora! Fuck me now, please! Take me!” He moaned breathlessly.

Tora stopped and pulled back, looking up at Saga’s closed eyes and lips parting in small sighs, looking very erotic and making him harder. He smiled and nodded, pushing Saga a little and shifted back on the recliner until his back met with the back of the recliner. Saga didn’t waste time on climbing along and pulled Tora’s boxers, throwing it to the floor afterwards. He smirked at seeing the already hard manhood before him, looking up at his boyfriend.

“I guess you were already aroused from seeing that picture, huh?” The bassist commented victoriously.

“I told you, everyone would get horny seeing that pic. That doesn’t count me out.” The guitarist remarked back evenly.

Saga moved to get the lube under the guitarist’s robe on the table before opening and squeezing some to his hand. “Even though you were the one who took it.”

“Right. Wasn’t I good at—Fuck!”

Tora’s sentences were cut by the pleasure of Saga’s lube-coated hands rubbing his rock-hard dick. The bassist gave him a satisfied smile as he stroke it slowly, seeing the pre-cum already dripping. Saga didn’t waste time on straddling the tattooed guitarist’s hips then, ready to impale himself.

“Wait, shouldn’t I pre—”

“Don’t worry, I’m completely relaxed.” Saga cut off Tora’s worries. “And I can’t wait, Torashii. I want you, I need you…right now!” He proved his words by starting to impale himself into Tora’s cock.

Tora groaned at the sight as he watched himself disappearing into Saga’s sinful body. When it was completely in, the guitarist looked up at his long-time beloved and rubbed soothing circles on the bassist’s thigh. Saga took deep breaths as he opened his eyes, meeting with Tora’s hazel ones.

“Are you alright?” Tora asked softly.

“Yeah…” Saga answered as he felt his insides already pulsing from the pleasure. “Dear God, Torashii… you always feel so good…” He moaned those words as he closed his eyes.

“You too, Sagacchi…” He said and kissed the other’s lips softly. “You feel amazing…” He breathed.

It was true. Every time they made love, the fitness of their bodies never failed to bring them over the edge. With Saga having a sensitive prostate and Tora’s huge size, the two of them were always satisfied, making all of their love-making a great experience each time. It was as if their bodies were made for each other.

It didn’t take Saga long before he started lifting his hips until the tip and slammed back down again, making the lovers groan in ecstasy. With all those love-making sessions all afternoon made Saga’s body already used to the pain, making him easier to move simultaneously up and down in a slow rhythm. Tora watched as his lover bounced in his lap, taking in the erotic sight of Saga still wearing the robe and the body already slick with sweat. His desire flared up when the bassist finally picked up the pace. He circled his arms around the younger man’s torso and started to worship the thin abs with kisses and caresses of lips.

Saga’s moans grew louder and erratic when his boyfriend started to suck at the nipples again, bruising and licking each of it before moving to suck at the bassist’s protruding collar bone. Tora started to move his hips as well in sharp thrusts, hitting the target easily as he marked the body he was possessing.

“Tora…!” Saga gasped as his prostate was hit, circling his arms around the guitarist’s shoulder.

Tora kept on thrusting Saga’s sensitive spot as the younger man bounced even faster. Their rhythm was even now, hips moving in tandem. Moans and groans of each other’s name filled the silent pool as both were lost in their own world of pleasure. Saga pushed Tora back in order to pull the tattooed guitarist for a searing kiss, tongue lapping against each other as they tried to keep the pace.

Soon, Saga felt the pressure in his stomach started to coil and he knew that he couldn’t hold much longer. His movement became sloppy, causing him to break the kiss and cried out when he felt Tora stroking him.

“Come my love… Come for me…” He whispered breathlessly in the bassist’s ear.

It took one final thrust before Saga felt his body burst and eyes seeing stars as he exploded his load of white essence streaking his lower stomach and Tora’s hand, screaming Tora’s name in pure ecstasy. Tora followed not much longer as he felt Saga clenching him, sending him over the edge as well with a cry of his lover’s name. He stilled Saga’s hips as he came, jerking his hips. Saga moaned as he felt the warm fluid inside him and started to move his hips again, milking his lover dry.

The both collapse against each other as they tried regaining their breaths back after yet another intense orgasm, basking in the afterglow. Tora was the one who gained his oxygen back and start to leave a trail of kisses on the defined abs his lover started building. Saga smiled and moaned at the back of his throat, enjoying what his lover was doing. Once finished, Tora looked up again at the bassist with a sated smile.

“So I’m guessing that you don’t mind me sharing my new built body with others?” Saga asked playfully.

“Mm… as long as I’m the only one touching it.”

“Of course.”

Tora smiled at Saga’s words before leaning in to kiss the bassist’s chest, right where his beating heart was, lovingly. Saga could go half-naked all he wants as long as nobody touches him. Afterall, Tora did have a bit of pride to show his lover off and knowing that the sinful body was his and solely his to touch and play.


End file.
